red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is official name of Earth's moon. The Society probably started using the name after colonising other planets' moons. Part of the Core of the Society, it serves as the Sovereign's seat of power. History After mankind expanded from Earth to Luna, Luna became the port through which it colonized the other planets and moons in the solar system. This was made possible by Luna's low gravity and lack of an atmosphere, which made it easy to launch spacecraft. Due to Luna's small size and the difficulty of colonising a new planet, order and efficiency became the chief concern, so the first Colors were instituted there. Red Rising, Chapter 9 When the wealthy inhabitants of Luna realized that Earth was dependent on them and just a drain on their profits, they rebelled. These were first Gold ancestors, who had normal eyes and wore golden uniforms.Golden Son, Chapter 46 Earth fought back and lost, so the Golds assumed control over their new Society: This was The Conquering. Trivia Many locations depend on trade with Luna to exist. Its air is described as stuffy and cloying. Due to the gravity is 1/6 of Earth's, structures can be built a lot higher. New factories are often built on top of old factories. Large acres of land in the Citadel are used to house villas that other Houses would stay in for the duration of the Summit during Golden Son. As an early warning system against invasion, a sphere of transponders known as the Rubicon beacons floats one million kilometers beyond Earth's core. Each beacon is as large as two Obsidian, and prior to the Rising no foreign fleet had crossed this border for at least five hundred years. Locations * Atlas Mountains ** Silene Manor ** Lake Silene ** USS Davy Crockett * Hyperion '''- Capital of Luna; Former capital of the Society; current capital of the Republic. Known as the City of Light. ** Promenade ** Gravity Gardens ** Sea of Serenity ** Palatine Hill ** Aristotle Park ** Hero Center ** Via Appenia (north of Hero Center) ** Alemaide Park ** Hyperion Museum of Antiquities ** Zenith Ring ** Koachi's Tech Emporium ** Atlas Interplanetary Docks * '''The Citadel ** Palace of Light *** Ocular Sphere *** Crescent Vault ** Bleeding Place ** Citadel Gardens ** Silenius Arch ** Via Triumphia ** Pyramid Forum (Original Trilogy) ** New Forum (Iron Gold Trilogy) *** Eastern Stairs **** Eastern Door *** Southern Stairs *** Western Stairs **** Western Door ** East Park ** Field of Ares ** Dictaeon Antron * Eternal City ** The Den - Home of the Howler Battalion's Base on Luna. Liberated by the Shadow Knight by Darrow O'Lykos. * Lost City ** Lost Wee Den * Imbrium City ** Elorian Opera House * Via Appia '- Public flight lane over the northern hemisphere * '''Via Flaminia '- Public flight lane over the southern hemisphere ** 'Flaminius astroDock '- used for ships descending into Earth's atmosphere. * '''Endymion ** Dome of Endymion * Alpha City * Echo City * Old Town * Old Industrial Sector * Dryope Gardens * Hysperia Gardens * Mare Vaporum Notable Residents * Octavia au Lune * Lysander au Lune (until Iron Gold) * Aja au Grimmus * Mustang (Between Red Rising and Golden Son, and after Morning Star) * Cassius au Bellona (Golden Son and Morning Star) * Ephraim ti Horn * Vebonna * The Senate and Politicos References Category:Moons